Glad You Came
by Phoebe Laura Halliwell
Summary: After the Regionals performances, Sebastian runs into someone slightly unexpected in the restroom. St. Smythe  A/N: written before the episode came out


__**Disclaimer: Not mine. Glee is the property of Fox, etc.  
><strong>

_I'm glad you came..._  
>Except, that he didn't come. Sebastian sighed, after walking down from the stage – only then. He had to smile for the audience. It was an awesome performance, he knew it, that he totally killed this song. He felt the other Warblers petting his back, congratulating him, and he just smirked back at them. He was awesome, and he knew it.<br>He sat through the rest of the performances (and he might have enjoyed it... just a little... okay, he did), and the judges finally started to do their work. They still had time until the results came out, so Sebastian decided to visit the restroom meanwhile.  
>After, he washed his hands, and his face too. Seriously, what was he expecting? Maybe he thought that something would happen. It was Regionals, after all – the big question about who can go to Nationals, and who has to stay behind for another year.<br>„That was one energetic performance."  
>Sebastian looked up, to the mirror, and that's how you saw the image of the other boy. Tall, but shorter than Sebastian, curly hair, easily recognisable fashion sense.<br>„You weren't in the audience."  
>Jesse smirked, walking next to Sebastian, also looking into the mirror.<br>„Were you looking for me?"  
>Sebastian rolled his eyes, and looked back at his reflection, only looking at Jesse's image from the corner of his eye.<br>„The point is, you weren't there."  
>„I was backstage. You know. I'm a coach, and my team is already at Nationals. Besides, I used to attend McKinley. I have privileges."<br>„Like hell you do. They hate your guts, and there's no way they'd let you in backstage, as you are a rival coach."  
>Jesse smirked, and didn't answer. Sebastian observed him from the mirror – he didn't change much since the last time he saw him. In Scandals, and those twenty minutes seemed like a blur. They did keep in touch – some texts here and there, no biggie. Sebastian casually mentioned the day of the Regionals, and, well, he hoped that Jesse would turn up.<br>He never really wasted his thoughts on love. He didn't even have a so called 'type' – but if he had a type, it would be Jesse St. James. Confident, smart, and dead sexy. Yep, definitely Sebastian's type.  
>„You know, if you guys win here, you have to compete against Vocal Adrenaline in Nationals."<br>„And at least a dozen of other choirs."  
>The other boy just smirked a little, and Sebastian couldn't help but do the same. Yeah he did know that Vocal Adrenaline is the biggest obstacle in the way to the Nationals trophy. Jesse turned around, leaning his back to the sink, finally looking at Sebastian. The Warbler turned towards him as well, altough not stepping closer to him. Yet.<br>„I heard that the Warblers tend so sing mainstream songs, but this was quite an unexpected choice. I thought you guys would sing Adele or Lady Gaga."  
>Sebastian laughed, and stepped a little closer to the other boy.<br>„While they are both good singers, their voice doesn't fit mine at all."  
>„That's true."<br>He finally closed the place between them, pressing Jesse to the sink, and the other boy didn't even blink, just looked up at him.  
>„I still don't get why did you want me to see your performance this badly."<br>„You basically live in Carmel's auditorium. I thought it'd be nice to have a little change."  
>„Liar."<br>Sebastian chuckled, and leaned forward, breathing close to Jesse's skin, and he finally felt that the boy tensed, and even gasped a little, as the Warbler kissed his neck.  
>„And where did you watch my performance?" he murmured close to Jesse's skin, kissing his neck again.<br>„I could go backstage."  
>„Liar."<br>He raised his head, and pulled away a little – and Jesse grabbed his tie, pulling him back close, their lips finally meeting. Sebastian kissed him, passionately, and he didn't even care if he seemed needy. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but that twenty minutes with Jesse at Scandals was one of the best sexual encouters he had in his life, and damn, he needed more of it. More of him.  
>Jesse was the one who pulled his head away earlier, and Sebastian couldn't help but to groan a little. He leaned after Jesse, wanting to continue the kiss, but the older boy put his fingers to Sebastian's lips.<br>„You have to go back to the stage soon."  
>Sebastian seriously couldn't understand how the other boy could sound so calm. Jesse just leaned forward, kissing the Warbler's cheek.<br>„I'll be waiting for you after the announcement. If you win, we can celebrate... and well, if you don't..."  
>„That wouldn't happen." Sebastian finally found his voice, and Jesse just smirked.<br>„But in case you don't, I may be able to compensate you somewhat."  
>Sebastian raised an eyebrow, rather sceptically.<br>„I'd like to see that."  
>Jesse rolled his eyes a little, gently puching the other boy away, and towards the exit of the restroom.<p> 


End file.
